


Short and Curly

by Gem_Gem, KittieHill



Series: Kittie And Gem Stories [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moody Sherlock, Poor John, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a haircut and throws a tantrum. John quite likes it. </p><p>This story was written with me as John, and Gem as Sherlock.</p><p>Story is unbeta'd because my usual, wonderful Beta is probably asleep and I really don't want to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Curly

**Author's Note:**

> First off Id like to apologise for not posting anything in so long! I've been working really hard. Myself and Gem are always writing new stories, but we've both been struck by lack of inspiration on the editing side so we have a million, billion stories but none of them are edited.
> 
> If I have a prompt which I've said I'll do. I am still working on them! I promise. It just takes a LOOOOOONG time for me to be inspired. Sorry!

John could hear Sherlock stomping all the way up the stairs and so wasn’t startled and extremely unsurprised when Sherlock threw open the door to the living room and kicked it closed with the heel of his foot. He stood for a moment, breathing heavily, and then thundered to his bedroom, only to reappear seconds later, obviously wanting attention from John. He kicked one of the kitchen chairs aside, purposely nudged into the coffee table, and then sat with a grunt and a huff on the sofa with his arms crossed.

John remained focussed on the newspaper for a good, long minute before looking up and arching an eyebrow at Sherlock. “Oh. Haircut” he said with a smile.

“I hate it. They did it wrong. They always do it wrong. I give them clear and precise instructions and still they get it wrong!” Sherlock complained loudly. “I’ve been to fourteen different hairdressers, and still it’s wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! – It’s too short! I hate it. I hate them. I hate the world.”

“God forbid you get dramatic” John smirked before lowering the paper and taking a closer look. “I like it. You suit it short, sets off the cheekbones and your eyes. Maybe they just thought you'd look better like this?”

I don’t give a toss what they think. I’m not paying them to think. Just to do what I asked,” Sherlock continued to rant, lifting one hand up to the recently washed and cut curls on his head. “I’m the customer. They’re supposed to do what the customer wants!—This does not suit me. This is not what I wanted. I hate it!”

“I think it suits you.” John argued, tilting his head and then biting his lip “Definitely. I think you need to look again. Did you have a proper look?”

John stood up and walked to the mirror, beckoning Sherlock over with him. “Come here. I'll show you.”

Sherlock stubbornly refused for three seconds before he went over to John, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms again, “I saw. The walls were practically made of mirrors in that place. It was disgusting. I could see everything doubled – And the noise! God, the noise was almost too much for me to bear.”

“People. What a bunch of bastards” John joked before he grabbed Sherlock and turned him in front of the mirror. “Now, I have no idea about modern fashion or anything like that” he looked down at his Marks and Spencer jumper and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, “but look, your hair makes your cheekbones look more defined, makes your eyes shine brighter because you can actually see them without your fringe in the way. It makes you look younger… more handsome. Like a vogue model”

John blushed, dropping his hands from where they had stayed on Sherlock's hips. “But er… it'll grow. I suppose. If you don't like it.”

“Vogue model?” Sherlock frowned and stared at his own reflection, wrinkling his nose at the sight.

“Yeah. You see people like you all the time in that magazine. Beautiful people. In expensive suits. Full of cheekbones and lips and...” John trailed off “Should we see what's on telly?”

Sherlock turned to John, still frowning, but then his expression cleared and he tilted his head, “Really?” He mumbled, sounding suddenly calmer and softly spoken. He looked into John’s face and then glanced at himself again, touching his hair, his cheeks and mouth with a few fingertips. When his fingers slipped off his chin, Sherlock swooped down and kissed John on the mouth, looking surprised he’d done so once he pulled back.

“Oh” John whispered, blinking and opening his mouth. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” Sherlock said automatically. “It was instinctual – That’s what people do, isn’t it? Perhaps not…on the mouth. Or…at all if straight, male friends?”

“No… No it's – fine” John said as he touched his lips with his fingers softly. “Its… Why did you do that?”

“I…I told you,” Sherlock blushed. “It was instinctual. I just…did it. I…thought…something…” He glared at a point over John’s shoulder and gestured wildly with both arms. “Its this hair!”

“Your hair made you do it?” John smiled, suddenly becoming braver as he took a step closer to Sherlock and pushed his hand through the newly cut curls. John kept his eye on his friend the entire time as he stepped up, tilting his head and stopping millimeters away from Sherlock's lips. “So, would your hair complain if I kissed you?”

Sherlock blinked at John with wide eyes, “Um. No?” He replied meekly, his blush growing. “It’s not…I don’t—I hate it.” Sherlock fumbled over his words and slowly turned his head, unable to stifle a shiver as his hair clung and shifted through John’s fingers.

John kept his fingers tangled in the slightly waxed hair and tilted Sherlock's head backwards to allow him to press a soft and delicate kiss against his lips. Time seemed to still as John felt Sherlock practically melt into his arms and he took the plump bottom lip into his mouth to suck and nibble whilst stroking through his friend's hair. He pulled back, looking at the blush on Sherlock's cheeks and smiling. “I like your hair”

“Okay,” He replied breathily, dazed and trembling from just one kiss. “I…like that you like it…” Sherlock blinked, overcome, and then seemed to compose himself a little, clearing his throat.

“You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” John whispered, kissing along Sherlock's jaw. “Is it okay? I don't want to ruin things.”

“I…I might ruin things in a moment,” Sherlock said under his breath, looking embarrassed and grimacing.

“Oh. Oh god. I'm sorry.” John stammered, pulling away from Sherlock and taking two paces back. “You want me to leave?”

Sherlock stumbled back a few steps, almost tripping and falling over his chair in the process, “Wh-what? No! No…no I…it’s…I…”

“It's fine, just delete it. We can go back to normal. To what it was before. I won't say anything else or remind you of it. Just delete it… and wear a hat” John was rambling now, he began to pace nervously around the room. “I'm – I'm sorry.”

“Wait…wait a moment,” Sherlock said, reaching for John and looking lost, overwhelmed and even more humiliated. “It’s not…it’s not you or…or…what we did—Well, no it, is, but it’s not what you think. I’m just…I’m…erect…” He motioned very quickly downwards with his eyes. “And very close to…orgasm…”

“Oh.” John said, his eyes widening as he looked down at Sherlock's crotch and then back to his face. John's hands tightened into fists before he relaxed them and nodded once “That's… fine. It's fine… no. It's really fine because I'm er… hard too or I'm getting there at least. It takes a bit more to get me going but… Do you want to do anything about that? Or just pretend it's not there? I don't know if you do – that.”

“I’m very lightheaded,” Sherlock admitted and coughed nervously. “It’s never…done this before – I don’t know what to do about it.” He tugged at the fabric of his trousers very carefully and adjusted himself, holding his breath.

“Come here” John coaxed, his caregiver persona taking over as he took Sherlock's arm and steered him to the sofa. He helped Sherlock sit before taking a seat beside his friend and looking over with a soft smile. “You don't have to do anything about it. Just – ignore it.” John said softly, “or, we can deal with it now. Have you ever – you know… masturbated before?”

Sherlock glared sullenly, “Yes, of course!” He snapped, slumping down in awkwardness as he picked at his fingers and took shaky, deep breaths. “Wouldn’t take much to…deal with it now.”

“Alright, okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't know.” John replied before turning himself to Sherlock's side “Look, we can do it here. Together? If you like. I mean… we don't have to. If you'd rather have privacy then it's fine but I'm just saying that I won't be horrified or emotionally scarred if you decide to have a wank. If it's okay with you...” he trailed off, cleared his throat and tried again “If it's okay with you then we could kiss some more?”

“If you kiss me, I will make a very big mess in my underwear. Instantly.” Sherlock stressed, looking at John pointedly and then sighing, rubbing his face with a whine, hiding his expression. “Why are you so good at that? It’s such a simple thing – I kissed you first, for goodness sake! With no reaction. Well, apart from the blushing, obviously. But then you kiss me and I’m…immediately…on the edge…”

John considered for a short moment before a smile crossed his face and he grabbed Sherlock, twisting him until he was half sitting on John's lap. The doctor wrapped his hands around Sherlock's cheeks and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately and bullying open Sherlock's lips with his tongue. John moaned, one hand moving down to stroke along Sherlock's side and then to cup his lush arse as he flicked his tongue again and again.

Sherlock tensed and then keened shrilly and arched up off John’s lap with an erratic twitching of his hips, his backside flexing as he screwed his eyes shut and gaped in instantaneous orgasm, “Oh God…” he whimpered between several hitching breaths, shaking all over and twisting his fingers into John’s jumper.

“That's it. That's it.” John chanted, sucking on Sherlock's bottom lip and cupping his arse. “Show me.”

His own erection was pressing almost painfully against his jeans and he rutted sharply, closing his eyes and groaning into Sherlock's mouth.

A bloom of wetness grew at the crotch of Sherlock’s trousers in the seconds that followed, turning the fabric dark, and he whined in the back of his throat, “God…John.” He rolled and rocked against John strongly, taken by pleasure, and then let out a shuddering moan.

John stroked through Sherlock's hair and kissed the bottom of his chin. “So sexy” he hummed and nosed towards Sherlock's ear, following the heady scent of his aftershave.

“Doesn’t…feel sexy—These are my favourite pants,” He complained with a wispy and husky voice, his eyes still closed as he leaned into John and leaned his head aside to give John more access with a pleased shiver. “Probably ruined my trousers now as well…”

“Worth it though” John chuckled helping Sherlock off his legs to rest back on the sofa. John's penis throbbed in his jeans and he ran a hand down his shaft, rearranging himself in an attempt to get comfortable “I'll er – just go upstairs. Deal with this” he gestured absently at his crotch.

Sherlock nodded and then stopped, eyeing it up in consideration, “Should…should I do it?”

John blinked and then blushed, “Only if you want to do it. I mean… Id love it, but only if you want to.”

“Never done it before,” Sherlock shrugged, shaking feeling back into his limbs as he sat up and looked down at his messed trousers. He sighed, turned to John, and gestured eagerly. “What do you want?”

“It won't take much” John admitted, feeling slightly flustered at the though of Sherlock touching him. “Maybe just kiss me a little? And er.. use your hand on me?”

Inclining his head, Sherlock pushed up close to John’s side and shyly leaned over to kiss him first. He kissed John as if he thought John would break or disappear at any second, and curled his left hand against John’s nape to steady and ground himself before he reached down with his right to cup John through his trousers.

“You can bite or suck. It's okay.” John hummed, “I quite like it rough… and you can er – open my trousers if you like? It's totally up to you. I'm happy whatever you do.”

..Rough. Right,” Sherlock murmured, pulling back with a look of pure concentration. He stared at John’s mouth and neck, then dropped his gaze to John’s trousers as he unzipped them one handed.

John held his breath as Sherlock rummaged around, occasionally brushing the shaft of his penis with his larger hand. There was a sound of disagreement as Sherlock struggled to work out how to pull John from his pants and then cool air rushed over John's cock.

“Oh that's good.” John moaned as Sherlock wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and began to slowly pump it up and down, his eyes focussed intently on the movement of John's foreskin against the precome slicked skin and the sounds that it made.

“Is it?” Sherlock asked, his pupils massively wide and his cheeks flushed.

“Mmm” John hummed, bucking his hips “harder.”

Sherlock snapped out of his daze and began to tug on the skin, harder and faster. His lips sought John's and was rewarded with a deep and passionate kiss full of tongue and uncontrollable passion. John moaned, breathing the sound into Sherlock's mouth to swallow as he gripped Sherlock's arms tightly, his hips bucking and thrusting rapidly until he choked with a deep, almost painful growl.

“Sherlock…. Sherlock yes!” John shouted, his legs almost buckling as he began to come hard, spurting ropes of ejaculate across the front of his jumper, leaving a white trail up the pattern. John breathed, letting his head fall forward to rest on Sherlock's chest as he regained his senses, wincing and hissing when Sherlock continued to stroke him.

“Okay, enough. Enough” John laughed, arching his hips away “deviant.”

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of John's head secretly before stepping away “Today did not go as expected.”

“No it did not.” John agreed with a smile.

“I still hate the haircut though” Sherlock grumbled before smirking, standing up with as much finesse as a man can whilst wearing sperm flooded pants. John could only watch with a smirk as Sherlock began walking towards his bedroom “I'm getting naked John. You should join me.”

John didn't even respond.

His sperm covered jumper was over his head and discarded on the floor within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels us!
> 
>  
> 
> [Kittie's Tumblr](http://kittiekatthings.tumblr.com/)  
> [Gem's Tumblr](http://gem-gem-bites.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
